Superior Saiyan!? (SSJJ)
Superior Saiyan!? is the tenth segment of Dragon Ball AF and the tenth segment of the Buu 2 Saga. Summary Jamie has transformed into a Super Saiyan 4 and he is easily avoiding Buuell's attacks but despite being slightly weaker he still smiles. He then launches a Magma Blast in Buuell's face melting it but easily regenerates it. Buuell kicks him into the Orange Star High School and attempts to kill him with a Death Ball x1000 but Jamie easily deflects it into outta space. Jamie continues to fight Buuell and manages punch him towards Piccolo, Goten and Trunks but he stops in midair. Buuell then launches a Solar Kamehameha to which Jamie is deflects and absorbs its energy, giving him a smile and little laugh. They continue fighting confusing Buu with him constantly smiling and laughing. Jamie fires a Finger Beam in Buuell's mouth. Buuell regenerates the his wound and turns him into a piece of candy but unfortunate for Buuell, Jamie manage to humiliate Buuell some more and then his turned back into full size. Jamie then berates him and tells him about his next transformation and begins his ascension during his ascension he causes the Supreme Kai Word, Other World, Grand Kai's Planet, Earth, Namek and Planet Tuffle shake violently lightning surrounds earth and the are around him is circled with rising lava. Jamie transforms into a Super Saiyan 5 surprising everyone except Kibito Kai. Buuel fires a Death Beam at him but before it gets even near his massive aura it changes directions and hits Buuell, he a continuous Kamehameha but they all go into different directions before even going near his aura. Buuell then fires a Death Ball 100% at him, as the smoke disappears it shows that it did absolutely nothing, he continues to smile and tells him that it's over, he then ascends into air causing the ground beneath him and several buildings near him to be blown apart. With Jamie as a Super Saiyan 5, Buuell seems to be out of ideas find out what happens on the next Dragon Ball AF. Major Events *Super Saiyan 5 make it's debut Techniques used *Fear Me - A Technique used by Super Saiyan 5 not user of the Super Saiyan 5 itself. It forces an energy blast to deflect itself as long as the aura is up. *Death Beam - Used by Buuell *Death Ball 100% - Used by Buuell *Magma Blast - Used by Jamie *Finger Beam - Used by Jamie *Henka Beam - Used by Buuell *Death Ball x1000 - Used by Buuell *Energy Absorption - Used by Jamie *Continuous Kamehameha - Used by Buuell Transcript Jamie and Buuell fight off. *Piccolo (Thought): He seems to be holding back but what for? *Jamie (Thought): Maybe because I have plans. *Piccolo: Hey quit invading my mind! Goten and Trunks look at each other confusingly. *Babidi: Buuell what are you doing? Finish him off. *Buuell: Look at me when your fighting. They continue fight and he easily avoids the punches. *Jamie: Magma Blast! Buuell regenerates *Buuell: Nice try Saiyan! In the Dragon Realm, Goku and the dragons watch the fight. *Goku: Wow, it looks like he's holding his own. Jamie deflects the Death Ball x1000 into space shocking multiple people including Goku with his power. *Vegeta: If he can deflect that then what is he waiting for. During the fight *Elder Kai: Does he usually fight like this? *Kibito Kai: No! He only fought like this if he wanted show off and new form he obtained. *Elder Kai: I see, so what do you think he has obtained. *Kibito Kai: I think he might have become a Superior Saiyan. *Elder Kai: Superior Saiyan? Elder Kai looks puzzled and focuses back on the fight. Jamie fires a Finger Beam through Buuell's mouth, *Jamie: That's gotta hurt. You know I could continue to humiliate or you can just give up. *Buuell (Thought): No I will defeat even if it's the last thing I do. Piccolo watches them fight watching Jamie's every move. *Buuell: You'll make good candy. *Jamie: Huh? Jamie is downsized into a candy and Buuell attempts to eat him but he hits him on the head. *Candy Jamie: You shouldn't eat too much candy. *Buuell: No way. You can speak. Jamie continues to pound him and then Buuell turns him back into a full sized Saiyan. *Jamie: Wow, not hungry huh. Well then let's get started. Elder Kai sighs in relief and then continues to watch fight until he notices the Crystal Ball is floating and so are him and Kibito Kai. *Elder Kai: What's happening? *Jamie: You should feel stupid now, those who have seen my next transformation never lived to tell about it. Jamie powers up causing a lot of chaos. *Piccolo: Too much! *Vegeta: Power! *Goku: Then I've ever! *Elder Kai: Seen! Jamie finishes his transformation and has become a Super Saiyan 5. Everyone except Kibito Kai is shocked as Kibito Kai laughs hysterically. *Elder Kai: What's so funny. *Kibito Kai: It's funny because he's about to win. Oh yeah that's what I'm talking about. (Points to the Crystal Ball) He's ascended. *Omega Shenron/Kibito Kai: He's a Super Saiyan 5 *Goku/Elder Kai: That's Super Saiyan 5!? *Jamie: Say hello to Super Saiyan 5, a Superior Saiyan. *Vegeta: Super... Saiyan... 5! *Buuell: I don't care! He fires a Death Beam at him but it changes its own direction shocking everyone, he fires Continuous Kamehameha but they are deflecting themselves. *Jamie: Nice attacks. What's he shooting at. Buuell's anger gets the better of him and prepares a Death Ball 100% *Buuell: 100% Death Ball. He launches it and it covers Jamie exploding. *Goku: He didn't even do anything to move. The smoke clears and reveals that it did absolutely nothing. *Buuell: what no! Jamie flies up and causes the buildings and ground to get blown away making a small crater. *Jamie: Let's get this party started. Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson